


31 Days of Domestic Soonhoon (REVAMPED)

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Slice of Life 」: Forever Soonyoung & Jihoon [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gym Sex, Gyms, Insecure Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jihoon loves Soonyoung so much :(, Jihoon makes him feel better in more ways than one, Just Soonyoung being horny and Jihoon being too whipped, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, Lapdance, Lee Jihoon | Woozi is Whipped, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Shower Sex, Slow Dancing, Songfic, Soonyoung is a VERY questionable drunk, Why do my fics always end with smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: A revamped version of the original “31 Days of Domestic Soonhoon” because I wasn’t able to complete the last two chapters of the original one :,)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Slice of Life 」: Forever Soonyoung & Jihoon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944700
Comments: 37
Kudos: 204





	1. Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! You may or may not know me as the author of the original “31 Days of Domestic Soonhoon" which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303417/chapters/45911791%E2%80%9D%20rel=). I have decided to do a revamp of the original 31DDSnhn because I wasn’t able to write out the last two chapters, so hopefully this one will go a little more smoothly than that fic, hehehe.
> 
> Updates will be sporadic. I’m not gonna make any promises this time but hopefully I’ll be able to get through all 31 days, lmao. Tags will be added with every new drabble so make sure to check them when I update.
> 
> ALL of these drabbles will be revamped in some way. I might take out some drabbles and replace them with new ones, or I might just let the drabbles stay the same and work around it, but the general idea of those drabbles will remain the same. I might also reorder some of the chapters around. I hope that made sense, lol. 
> 
> Anywho, here’s the first drabble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung and Jihoon spending the lazy mornings with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too domestic :,)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung is, by no means, a heavy sleeper.

This morning feels different though. For one thing, his limbs feel like they’ve been soaked into cement, weighing his body down indefinitely and making him feel unusually more exhausted than he normally feels on any other day. This wouldn’t be so abnormal had it not been for his gruesome practice yesterday ― “gruesome” meaning having to teach little children how to start locking and popping their bodies. It was a lot more difficult than he originally expected.

More often than not ― which is _pretty_ often ― he’s usually the one to wake up first between him and his husband. While he usually doesn’t mind sleeping in, it’s rather easier for him to wake his body up at 8 a.m. rather than 12 in the afternoon, and within those three hours it takes for Jihoon to wake up, Soonyoung spends every precious minute just admiring him and ignoring his rumbling stomach.

So yes, Soonyoung is, by no means, a heavy sleeper. Whipped is what he is, but he already knew that long before he and Jihoon started dating.

This morning seems to be an exception to his non heavy sleeper agenda though, because he definitely knows he’s not the one humming quietly, nor is he the one tracing patterns on his own chest. He must still be dreaming, or maybe his exhaustion is only now kicking in and making him hallucinate things he can only dream of. 

Opening his eyes, Soonyoung blinks away the bleariness. For some reason, something inside him is telling him not to move, to wait a little while and just lay there for a moment. When his eyes flicker down silently, he understands why, and can’t help it when a smile curls on the edges of his lips when he realizes that no ― it definitely isn’t him humming or tracing patterns on his own chest, because yes ― that is his Jihoonie doing all those said actions.

 _And if he does this every time he wakes up first,_ Soonyoung thinks fondly, chest tingling at the thought, _then what?_

He watches the crown of Jihoon’s head, trying not too move too much as his husband continues sliding his finger across his chest. He must’ve slept longer than Jihoon if the latter woke up before him. Out of them two, Jihoon is the heavier sleeper, and it’s not really a surprise to anyone who knows Jihoon considering he stays up late to compose and produce songs. It’s almost natural for him at this point.

Soonyoung slowly and quietly turns his head to peer over at the alarm clock. _11:26 a.m._

He hopes Jihoon won’t be able to sense the movement considering he wants to cherish this moment for a bit. His husband doesn’t usually show this soft side of his. In fact, he always denies he even has one in the first place, but Soonyoung knows better. He knows Jihoon expresses his love differently than most people, but it’s okay, because it’s in rare times like these that prove to Soonyoung that yes ― Jihoon loves him through and through.

He watches Jihoon for a few more moments, admiring the his left eye mole and the curve of his nose, his thin pink lips pursing as he hums. Soonyoung wishes he were singing instead; he loves hearing his husband sing, thinks the world has been blessed the moment Jihoon opened his mouth and created lyrics and melodies for everyone to hear.

Yeah, he’s whipped.

“It’s unhealthy how much I love you,” Jihoon murmurs suddenly, voice so soft and gentle. The ring on his finger glints, and Soonyoung ―

Soonyoung loves him so damn much.

He finally gives into his weak self-restraint and grabs Jihoon’s hand in his, twisting his wrist and bringing their hands up so he can press a kiss to the cold metal band on Jihoon’s finger. 

“Jihoonie,” he murmurs huskily, watching fondly as his husband lets out a squeak of surprise at the sudden movement, burying his head in Soonyoung’s chest to hide a blush that’s beginning to stain his ears. “Jihoonie...what are you doing? You’re awake before me."

Jihoon doesn’t raise his head from Soonyoung’s chest, but Soonyoung doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s scowling. His lips curl up in amusement as Jihoon snatches his hand away and rolls to the other side of the bed, looking embarrassed.

 _He’s adorable,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself.

“How long have you been awake, you sneaky fucker?” Jihoon hisses instead, as grumpy as ever and a startling contrast to how he’d just acted earlier. “Don’t you ever do that again!"

Even with the sun glaring at him from behind Jihoon, Soonyoung can clearly see his husband’s pink face. While most people would be hurt by Jihoon’s actions and name calling, Soonyoung’s mind reacts a little differently — he feels proud to make Jihoon blush like that. Perhaps all those years of friendship and mutual pining made him immune to Jihoon’s gestures, and now he knows all of these are just Jihoon’s unusual acts of showing his love. 

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung repeats, now whining a little. He ignores Jihoon’s question. “Come back here. The bed is cold, and I haven’t had my fill of my daily morning cuddles."

He rolls over and attempts to grab at Jihoon’s shirt to tug him back to their bed, but Jihoon dodges his hand and backs away quickly. He’s still got that adorable scowl on his face, crossing his arms as he gives Soonyoung a glare that could rival the sun’s own.

“You’ve had enough cuddles,” Jihoon scoffs, smacking Soonyoung’s hand away when he tries to reach for him again.

Soonyoung pouts. “It was clear that you haven’t had enough though,” he points out, referring to Jihoon’s affectionate actions earlier. He grins when Jihoon starts turning pink again. “Come here."

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jihoon scoffs again, even rolling his eyes. “My affection meter is very limited and it’s at its peak right now. I don’t need any more cuddles. You must’ve still been dreaming or something."

He’s trying his best to look annoyed, but Soonyoung can see him trying to turn his head to hide his smile. He inevitably fails though, when Soonyoung catches sight of his pretty smile from the mirror. They make eye contact through the mirror, and Soonyoung only quirks an eyebrow before Jihoon is groaning in defeat, still smiling.

“I hate you,” he says, glaring at Soonyoung with a smile. 

Soonyoung bursts out laughing. “I doubt it. I literally heard ‘it’s unhealthy how much I love you’ come from your lips. Don’t even try denying it, Jihoonie. You love me so much. Maybe I should keep waking up late just to hear you say these kinds of things."

Jihoon scowls at him. “In your dreams,” he says. “Literally."

Soonyoung peers at him lazily. “Come _heeeeeere,”_ he drawls, beckoning Jihoon with his hand. “Cuddles. Now."

“Whatever,” Jihoon grumbles. “No."

“Yes."

_”No."_

_“Yes._ Come here or I’ll haul your ass back here."

Jihoon scoffs. “You? Haul _me?_ You’re a weakling compared to me, Kwon Soonyoung. _I’ll_ be the one to haul _you_ if you don’t get up."

Soonyoung rolls over and sits up, staring challengingly at his husband. They stare at each other for a moment, cat versus cat, a long silence stretching between them. Soonyoung can faintly hear a car passing by and a plane flying overhead, but all his focus is on his darling of a husband.

Then he moves.

Jihoon starts laughing as he races across the room to touch base with the other wall, but Soonyoung latches onto his shirt at the last minute and tugs him back into his arms. Jihoon is still laughing, squirming around in his arms until they’re both falling back into their bedsheets in a heap of giggles and struggling.

“All those 2 a.m. workout sessions have done me good,” Soonyoung says proudly, wrestling Jihoon underneath him until he successfully manages to drape himself over his husband’s back. “See? You’re no match for me."

Jihoon reaches down and pinches the inside of his thigh, and Soonyoung jerks with a pained noise. Jihoon takes the opportunity to roll them over until he’s straddling Soonyoung with a pleased grin.

“I know all your weak spots,” Jihoon chuckles, leaning down to mouth a kiss against Soonyoung’s jaw. “You are weak against me, Kwon Soonyoung."

Laughing a little, Soonyoung wraps his arms around his husband and leans up to kiss him properly. “Didn’t you know, Jihoonie? You _are_ my weak spot. I am weak _for_ you."

Jihoon crinkles his nose. “Sap,” he says, but he smiles fondly down at Soonyoung. “I’m not as weak for you as you are for me, sadly."

Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow at that. “Need I remind you when I dislocated my shoulder one time and you cried because you saw me crying? Or was that just a fever dream of mine? I also do recall you taking me out for the most expensive dinner in Seoul, and need I remind you that we didn’t have any anniversary of the sort to celebrate. You just thought you’d take me out because I was apparently working too hard ― "

“That was all a fever dream,” Jihoon says abruptly, cheeks flaming red and lips turned into a scowl.

Laughing, Soonyoung leans up and kisses him again. “You love me."

“You’re an idiot."

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung drawls, pinching Jihoon’s waist. “Say it back or I’ll horanghae you instead."

Jihoon snorts. “You horanghae me on a daily basis. What’s the difference if you say it now?"

“You’ll get kisses."

“I also get kisses from you on a daily basis."

Soonyoung whines a little, pouting. “Ji, can’t you at least indulge me, even just a little bit? I am trying to get a kiss from you but you are refusing me.” Sometimes it’s in moments like these where he despises how weak he is for his husband. Jihoon should consider himself lucky.

Laughing, Jihoon leans down and smacks a fat kiss against Soonyoung’s cheek. “Is my baby tiger happy now?"

Soonyoung’s heart stutters a little at the unexpected nickname. “You missed."

"Oh? Here then.” Jihoon smacks another kiss on his other cheek. “Better?"

“Jihoon."

“Fine. Here.” He leans down again and presses his lips against Soonyoung’s forehead. “Mission success, yes?"

Soonyoung sighs, rolling his eyes playfully. “Failed, more like,” he deadpans, puckering his lips. “You have horrible aim, Jihoonie. Stop teasing me and just kiss me already, brat."

“Did you just call me a brat? Hmph,” Jihoon harrumphs, crossing his arms. “I don’t think you deserve my kisses ― Soonyoung!"

Annoyed, Soonyoung rolls them over and traps Jihoon underneath him, growling as he peppers kisses all over Jihoon’s face as punishment, or maybe even a reward. Jihoon splutters and squeaks, breaking out into laughter as he turns his head left and right in an attempt to get away from Soonyoung’s lips.

“I. Want. My. Kisses,” Soonyoung says, punctuating each word with a wet kiss against Jihoon’s skin. 

“Okay! Okay!” Jihoon gasps through his laughter, pushing Soonyoung’s face away with his palm. “Jesus, Soonyoung. You’re so _needy._ "

Soonyoung snorts. “Like you weren’t robbing me of my clothes last week? Half of my clothes have been stolen and oh ― guess where I found them? On _your_ side of the closet."

“Oh, shut up,” Jihoon groans, reaching up to squish his cheeks together. “Hm. Squishy."

“Jihoonie, you tell me that, like, every week,” Soonyoung complains, voice a little distorted from how puckered his lips are.

Smiling endearingly, Jihoon leans up and pecks at Soonyoung’s lips once, twice, three times, until he pulls him down to properly kiss him. Soonyoung leans down and presses their lips more firmly together, and Jihoon sighs into his mouth as they sink into their bedsheets together, content as the late morning sun seeps into their room.

Soonyoung softens the kiss with short, sweet kisses, until he pulls away enough for him to knock their foreheads together. He rests all his weight on Jihoon’s body and grunts a little when his husband whacks his shoulder in retaliation.

“Kwon, you’re heavy."

“Mhm."

They don’t say anything for a moment, simply breathing each other in and taking in the late morning breeze in the comfort of their covers. It’s moments like these where Soonyoung can just let himself ease into Jihoon’s warm and loving arms and let himself relax completely. 

Why worry about his life troubles when all he has to worry about is whether or not Jihoon will pinch him again? Oh, what a lovely life he’s living.

“Get up,” Jihoon drawls, poking Soonyoung’s rib. “I’m getting hungry."

“Five more minutes,” Soonyoung drawls back.

“No. _Now.”_ Jihoon says, pinching Soonyoung’s waist where he’s most ticklish. “I’m _hungry.”_

“Weh."

“Kwon Soonyoung."

“I love you."

“Get up."

Soonyoung pulls away and stares at Jihoon intently, a determined pout on his face. “No. Say it back."

“You’re an idiot,” Jihoon grumbles.

Soonyoung laughs. “Jihoonie,” he drags out, beginning to pepper his husband’s face with kisses again. “Come on. Say it or I’ll give you the horanghae. I know how annoyed you get when I say it."

Jihoon raises an eyebrow, not saying anything.

Soonyoung holds up his hands, forming two claws. “Horanghae, Jiji."

Raising his own hands up, Jihoon intertwines his fingers with Soonyong’s claws and confidently declares, “Wooahae, Nyongie."

_Oh._

With a frustrated whine, Soonyoung buries his face in Jihoon’s chest to hide his red face. “Why do you keep doing this to me?” he grumbles, words muffled by Jihoon’s shirt. “That’s not fair. _I’m_ supposed to make _you_ shy, not the other way around."

He hears Jihoon laugh and feels his fingers card into his hair. “You’re unprepared for it every single time, Soonyoung. You think I’ll get shy professing my love to you?"

“Okay, say it properly then,” Soonyoung challenges, lifting his red face up with another challenging stare.

“I love you."

Like that, Soonyoung crumbles again, face hot with giddiness as he buries his face in Jihoon’s chest once more. “I hate you."

“You love me,” Jihoon corrects, chuckling.

Soonyoung sighs. “I love you."

“I love you too.” Jihoon lifts Soonyoung’s face up and presses a tender kiss against his lips. “Now get up. I love you, but you’re heavy and I’m hungry." 

“Another kiss,” Soonyoung requests, puckering his lips again.

Jihoon rolls his eyes but gives in, pecking Soonyoung once.

“One more."

Another peck.

“Last one."

Jihoon finally gives up and relaxes back into the bed, giving Soonyoung another soft kiss. “Okay, fine,” he mutters against his lips. "Just five more minutes, you hear me? Just five."

Soonyoung’s delighted giggle is cut off by another deep kiss from his husband.

Needless to say, they don’t leave their bed until 2 in the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think it was possible to make this even more fluffy than the original one but look where this turned out.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	2. Our Morning Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inside look on how Soonyoung and Jihoon get ready in the mornings (read: late afternoons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be published yesterday but I forgot about it, hehe.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s morning routine often go a little something like this.

Soonyoung rises from their bed first, a solid two to three hours before Jihoon wakes up. His husband is a night owl, always working himself exhausted to the bone during the wee hours of the morning and waking up late in the afternoon. Soonyoung gets worried, of course he does, but if he told Jihoon that he stays up waiting for him to come home around 3 a.m. in the morning, his husband might actually kick his ass.

Sometimes, just because he can, Soonyoung will wake up and turn on his side just so he can see Jihoon sleeping. His peaceful expression as he slumbers is a stark contrast to his usual stressed out expression, and Soonyoung likes to take his time admiring the way Jihoon’s lashes flutter against his cheeks, lips parted and letting out little whistles every time he breathes out. Soonyoung is endeared. 

Some mornings, he’ll get up from their comfortable bed in favor of cooking breakfast. Food is usually what prevents Jihoon from getting grumpy in the morning, and lord knows that he’s had his fair share of grumpy Jihoon.

Soonyoung isn’t a five star Michelin chef, much less a chef. He doesn’t really have the ability to cook many things, but he knows what _not_ to do to burn their house down. While he may not be able to make black bean noodles as delicious as Mingyu can, or beef as tender as Minghao can, he can at least cook a decent breakfast to survive.

Soonyoung is in the middle of sizzling the bacon when Jihoon stumbles down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with a kitten-like yawn. When he’s finished attempting to wake himself up, his lips pull into a displeased pout as he peers blearily at Soonyoung, who stares back at him patiently, fondly.

“It’s cold,” Jihoon drawls, voice raspy from disuse as he trudges behind Soonyoung and wraps his arms around his waist, forehead resting against his back. “Why’d you leave the bed?"

Once Jihoon starts speaking, that’s when Soonyoung knows it’s safe for him to talk.

“Good morning, love,” he chuckles as he stows another piece of bacon a plate lined with a paper towel. “I wanted to cook breakfast today."

Jihoon mumbles something unintelligible, probably still feeling the exhaustion from his work. Soonyoung likes to gently coax him with questions and statements, until the hums and mumbles turn into coherent sentences and lazy chuckles. Jihoon takes a while to _actually_ wake up but Soonyoung doesn’t mind. His husband is cute like this.

They have quiet talk over breakfast, usually bouncing ideas off each other for their work and giving each other suggestions and opinions about topics. They cuddle on the couch when they’ve finished brushing their teeth and cleaning the dishes together, watching some anime that looks interesting to them. Today’s pick is a movie called ‘A Whisker Away’ and Soonyoung can’t help but compare his husband to the cat in the movie.

“If you were a cat, you’d look just like her, Hoonie,” he says against Jihoon’s hair. “All snowy and fluffy. Maybe you wouldn’t have the blue eyes, but still."

Jihoon snorts, reaching round to whack at Soonyoung’s thigh lightly. “I don’t think so. I definitely act more like the boy. You act more like the girl. Always annoying."

“Well, you love me so I win either way."

Jihoon doesn’t retaliate, but Soonyoung can see his cheeks lifting up in what he assumes is a smile, and that’s all he needs to relax back against the couch and press a kiss against Jihoon’s hair. The movie ends without any further conversation between the two, but Soonyoung doesn’t particularly mind.

Now this is the part where things can switch up.

Usually without a schedule and nothing much to do for the rest of the day but to laze about, Soonyoung is usually in the mood for one of the two things: 1) bring Jihoon back into their bed to cuddle and have some quality time with his husband or 2) make love to him while they shower, to put it very bluntly.

Today, it seems like he’ll choose the latter of the two.

Soonyoung knows he has a busy day ahead of him, needing to choreograph a dance for a showcase coming up for his students and having to host a dance class in the late afternoon. He also knows his husband is a busier man, needing to finish two compositions and finish some arrangements he was on the verge of finishing last night.

The good part about being having careers in the creative department is that they don’t necessarily have a schedule to follow, because they make their own.

Needless to say, they’re both going to come back home terribly stressed and exhausted, and Soonyoung wants to take the time to make Jihoon feel good before it all goes down to shit later.

While Jihoon is washing his face, he sneakily comes up behind him and wraps his arms around the producer’s waist, subtly pushing his hips forward and smiling cheekily. Jihoon is still wiping his face with the towel but he sends an amused glare at his husband. Despite his expression, Soonyoung feels Jihoon push his hips back against him, and that’s all the indication he needs to know that he has Jihoon’s permission to continue.

Gently, Soonyoung presses Jihoon against the counter and dips his head to press a kiss on the base of his neck, then another, and another. Jihoon tilts his head to give Soonyoung better access, leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder and letting out a content sigh when the dancer begins suckling lightly on his skin.

“What are you feeling today?” Soonyoung asks casually, spinning Jihoon around so they’re facing each other, and pressing one, two, three kisses on his lips.

Jihoon leans up into him. “Slow and lazy,” he says, already tugging at Soonyoung’s shirt. “I have a meeting today and I don’t want to sit there the whole time with a sore ass."

“How unfortunate,” Soonyoung chuckles, swiftly removing his shirt and sweatpants.

Jihoon’s eyes instantly travel down south before he raises an eyebrow. “You went commando?"

“You didn’t feel it?"

Jihoon laughs, shaking his head and removing his own clothes. “I just thought you were wearing my boxers again,” he admits. “You stretched them out last time."

Soonyoung glares at him accusingly and slides the door of the shower open. “You went commando too,” he accuses, reaching over to turn on the water. “Besides, I only borrowed your boxers once."

“Twice, actually,” Jihoon corrects, stepping inside the shower and closing the door behind them. “You ripped the other one."

“We don’t speak about that. Come here,” Soonyoung huffs, grabbing onto Jihoon’s body and pulling their bodies together.

Jihoon laughs and leans up to kiss Soonyoung. They move slowly, languidly, and Soonyoung’s hand roams up Jihoon’s chest, his other hand moving down to slip between his legs and prod his fingers against his entrance. 

“Do you need stretching?” Soonyoung mumbles against Jihoon’s lips, his other fingers rolling Jihoon’s bud between them. 

Jihoon sighs into his mouth and leans into his touch. “Babe, we fucked last night. You think I need stretching?"

“Is that a compliment?"

Jihoon nips at his bottom lip. “Think what you want. Just put it in already."

Laughing, Soonyoung grabs himself by the base and slowly pushes into Jihoon with a sigh. His husband holds onto his forearms for support, reflexively tightening around him for a moment with a stuttering moan. Once Soonyoung is fully sheathed inside him, Jihoon relaxes, sinking into Soonyoung’s hold with another breathy moan.

When Soonyoung takes Jihoon, he does so slowly yet passionately. The hot water makes the air between them steamy, and the moisture helps their lips slide together more smoothly. Soonyoung thrusts in once, twice, then builds up a steady rhythm, swallowing Jihoon’s moans with fervor as he continues making love to him.

He whispers beautiful praises against Jihoon’s skin as he presses butterfly kisses against his shoulder, hand sliding down to caress Jihoon’s hip and keep him from trembling too much. 

Jihoon returns all his loving touches with breathless gasps and resounding moans, nails digging into Soonyoung’s forearms. He leans his head back against Soonyoung’s shoulder, a little whine slipping past his lips as he does so.

Soonyoung can feel himself nearing the edge. He’s _so_ close, and by the way Jihoon is clenching around him, he is too. His head tilts a little, baring his neck. Soonyoung instinctively latches his mouth onto Jihoon’s skin, nipping and sucking at the base of his neck as his hips move faster and faster. 

Jihoon’s moan begins increasing in pitch as Soonyoung thrusts in once, twice —

Silence.

Soonyoung slowly takes his head out of Jihoon’s neck with a shaky sigh. Jihoon rests most of his weight against him, chest rising up and down as they both come down from their highs gradually. When the water begins to turn cold, Soonyoung carefully pulls out and holds onto Jihoon as his love comes back to him. Jihoon takes a moment but pretty soon, his fingers loosen their grip around Soonyoung’s arm and the haze in his eyes begins to clear up.

Soonyoung peppers soft kisses along his jaw, until Jihoon is finally turning his head to slot their lips together, another content sigh leaving his lips as Soonyoung cleans them both up. He turns off the shower shortly after and guides Jihon out, wrapping a towel around him before he does the same with himself.

They change into a fresh set of clothes that are likely each other’s but at this point of their relationship, it doesn’t matter anymore, especially not when they share underwear either. What _does_ matter though is the way Soonyoung feels his heart squeeze when he sees Jihoon dressed up in his sweater. He’ll never get tired of seeing Jihoon in his clothes.

They head downstairs and leave their condo after making sure they have everything. Soonyoung drives them to their workplace and Jihoon sings songs quietly under his breath as he scrolls through his phone with one hand, his other hand intertwined with Soonyoung’s on the console between them. 

Soonyoung parks the car once they arrive at the building, and they separate with a lingering kiss and dramatic goodbyes — which usually comes from Soonyoung’s end, of course. Jihoon indulges his husband to prevent him from making a scene, but he secretly likes Soonyoung’s clinginess though he won’t admit it.

Their goodbye is a little slower this time because Soonyoung won’t let go of him, but truthfully speaking, Jihoon doesn’t really mind. 

In instances where they spend a little more time with each other, they like to spend every single minute together until it gets to the point where Jihoon has to earnestly struggle in Soonyoung’s hold because he’ll be late. Soonyoung will knowingly tell him that Jihoon sets his own schedule and he can sacrifice a few more minutes, but Jihoon likes order, and order definitely doesn’t come in the form of his husband. So with a disappointed sigh and a very convincing pout, they part ways into their respective buildings. 

Truthfully speaking, their life isn’t always like this. Some days, Soonyoung will find himself driving alone because he and Jihoon have gotten into an argument the night before, and some days, Jihoon won’t give him a second glance when it’s time to say their goodbyes. Their life is no fairytale. They’re simply Soonyoung and Jihoon, living as any normal couple does and having healthy fights that only result in making their relationship grow stronger.

So yes, not everything has to be all butterflies and rainbows for their relationship to be strong, but this is only one of the many morning routines they go through that truly shows just how much they love each other.

They’re simply Soonyoung and Jihoon, two people in love with each other, and that’s all there is to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of wish this was longer but at least this has a good amount of fluff (and smut), if not more :,)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	3. Nights Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Soonyoung and Jihoon being heavily in love with each other (and asses) and saying one too many ‘I love you’s.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this as a result of Jihoon’s “Versace on the Floor” cover :]
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Soonyoung and Jihoon’s night routines often go a little something like this:

Soonyoung is usually the first one to arrive home, somewhere around 10 p.m. after a long, hard day’s work at the dance studio. His limbs are usually aching and screaming at him to take a rest, but he likes to take the time to make a somewhat decent dinner for Jihoon when he gets home.

Jihoon is the type to stay in his studio for long hours, and rarely does he arrive home before Soonyoung does, so Soonyoung likes taking advantage of the time given to him to pamper his husband just a little bit.

When he comes home this time, however, the kitchen lights are on and there’s soft music playing from their bluetooth speaker. There’s a familiar humming in the kitchen that Soonyoung is all too familiar with and he has to take his phone out to check the time just to make sure he isn’t hearing things.

 _10:16 p.m.,_ his phone says.

A little cautiously, because hey — he doesn’t really know for sure if it’s really his husband in the kitchen — he sets his duffel bag down by the door and shrugs his jacket off, hooking it up on the rack. Padding softly across the living room and into the kitchen, he peers inside cautiously.

Jihoon is by the stove, stirring something in a large pot with a pair of chopsticks. He’s wearing a simple, plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants, yet Soonyoung’s never seen someone look so good. Even after all these years they’ve been married, even after seeing Jihoon in his worst moments, Soonyoung is always bound to find something pretty about him. It’s almost like a natural instinct at this point.

Jihoon finally looks up from whatever he’s stirring and jumps a little when he sees Soonyoung peeking at him from behind the wall.

“Jesus christ,” he breathes, rubbing a hand over his chest. “You idiot. When did you get home?"

Soonyoung finally takes a step forward and tilts his head at him. “Who are you and how did you break in?” he demands, placing his hands on his hips.

Jihoon narrows his eyes in confusion but nonetheless returns his attention back to the pot. “What the hell are you talking about?” he scoffs. “I used the keys, of course. Duh. Are you sick or something? Maybe all your dancing is exhausting you."

“My Jihoonie doesn’t come home until one in the morning,” Soonyoung says, but he walks up behind Jihoon and wraps his arms around him in a back hug. He peers over at the digital clock on the stove. “You are not my Jihoonie."

Jihoon snorts. “Then whose Jihoonie am I?"

Soonyoung shrugs. “Still mine but maybe a Jihoonie in an alternate universe,” he says, and Jihoon chuckles a little, shaking his head. “Anyway, what brings you home so early? And what’s that you’re cooking?"

“I finally finished all the compositions I need to for the rest of the week,” Jihoon explains. “I’m caught up with arrangements too, so I can finally come home early for the rest of this month. Beomju-hyung gave me the clear and talked with management, and the rest of my schedule for the next month won’t be as busy either since I’ve been making songs in my free time.” He pauses, reaching over to season the water with salt. “Oh, and I’m cooking udon."

Soonyoung feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Oh, that’s good,” he says, pressing a kiss on Jihoon’s nape. “I think you’ve been too busy lately. You always come home so late, I’m getting worried. I feel so lonely all the time. Even if we see each other everyday, it’s only ever for a brief moment before you disappear on me again."

The lonely part was only meant to be joking but it seems as though Jihoon took it seriously.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Jihoon sighs, reaching back to thread his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair affectionately. “I know I’ve been stretching myself a little thinly nowadays but I’ll be able to spend more time with you now that I’m caught up with majority of my work.” He turns around and presses a kiss against Soonyoung’s cheek. “Thank you for looking out for me. I appreciate it.”

He turns back to stir the udon some more, but Soonyoung already feels lighter than he has before. Warmth spreads across his chest, and he already feels giddy at the thought of Jihoon spending more time again. If he’s being a hundred percent honest, everyday with Jihoon still feels as though they’ve never left their honeymoon phase.

With a pleased sigh, he nuzzles his face into Jihoon’s neck. “I’m glad,” he admits. “I miss spending nights with you like this. I miss you."

He feels Jihoon’s stance soften, and he raises his head back up only for Jihoon to press their lips together soundly.

“I miss you too,” Jihoon murmurs, and Soonyoung turns into putty at those words. “The udon’s almost done. Why don’t you go and set the table so we can eat dinner together and you can chat my ear off about whatever the kids have done today?"

Chuckling at that, Soonyoung detaches himself from Jihoon’s back and goes to grab the dishes and glasses from the cabinet.

Dinner goes by smooth as butter. They talk over steaming hot bowls of udon and shared laughter as they catch up and talk about what’s happened in their jobs recently. Jihoon indulges Soonyoung when he talks about making preparations for a showcase coming up, and Soonyoung indulges Jihoon when his husband hums tunes of some arrangements and compositions he’s completed so far.

Everything falls into place like nothing was ever missing before, and gone is the lonely nights Soonyoung used to spend eating ramen by himself wishing his husband was there to eat with him. He feels full again, not just from the delicious udon that Jihoon cooked, but from the warmth he feels being shared between their laughter. He feels whole again.

They wash the dishes together when they’re done, with Jihoon washing them and Soonyoung drying and stacking them back into the cabinets. Then Jihoon pulls Soonyoung into the living room so they can cuddle on the couch and watch a few episodes of Haikyuu that they’ve been meaning to catch up on. 

“Who’s your favorite character, Jihoonie?” Soonyoung asks as they watch the volleyball tournament intensify.

Jihoon hums for a moment, then says, “My favorite character is...Nishinoya."

“Is it because you relate to him in a lot of aspects or...?"

Jihoon reaches round to slap Soonyoung’s thigh. “Kwon Soonyoung, if that is a height joke, you can stay your ass here on the couch tonight. I will roundhouse kick you to Mars if you say anything. I don’t care if you’re a black belt in Taekwondo."

Laughing, Soonyoung nuzzles his face on the crown of Jihoon’s head and intertwines their legs together. “It wasn’t. I think he’s a lot like you though, always a hard worker...the best libero...” 

“I’m not a libero, Soonyoung."

“But you’re the best at everything."

“What a flirt,” Jihoon drawls, but the light illuminating on his face from the screen reveals that he is, indeed, blushing. “What even makes you think I’m the best at everything?"

Soonyoung chuckles. “I’m just stating facts, baby. You’re like an all-rounder.” He pats Jihoon’s butt.

“Kwon Soonyoung, is that an ass joke?” Jihoon deadpans, and although Soonyoung can’t see his face, he just knows Jihoon is rolling his eyes. 

He smiles against Jihoon’s hair. “You should be flattered."

“You only love me for my ass."

“You’re right."

“Shameless."

Laughing, Soonyoung wraps his arms around Jihoon and kisses his nape. “I love you and your ass, you know that anyway. Now watch the episode. I think we’re getting to the good part."

Jihoon grumbles but doesn’t say anything else, and the two fall quiet as the sounds of the yelling anime characters fill the living room instead. Soonyoung doesn’t know a thing about sports, but after fifteen minutes of watching all the action and not knowing what’s going on, he can conclude that Nishinoya’s team is winning.

“Good game,” he comments once the episode is over. “What are you gonna say now, Jihoonie? One more episode?” 

His question is meant to be teasing, but he frowns when he gets no response in return. Adjusting his position, he peers over and finds himself chuckling fondly when he sees Jihoon is sound asleep in his arms, his petal pink lips parted and little whistles slipping between them cutely every time he breathes.

“Why are you like this?” Soonyoung mutters to himself, carefully unraveling his limbs from around Jihoon’s so he can stand up. “Hoonie, baby. Baby? Wake up. Let’s go upstairs so you can sleep properly."

“Go away,” Jihoon grouses, as grumpy as ever. He turns his body and faces the backrest of the couch. “Just let me sleep here."

“Then who am I gonna cuddle with?"

“Your pillow."

“Jihoonie...” Soonyoung pouts a little when he gets no response. “You’re seriously going to stay here and leave me alone in our warm and cozy bed?” Still no response. “I’ll be your human furnace.” Nothing. “Are you really gonna make me carry you upstairs?"

Jihoon peers an eye at him. “You can just leave me here."

Soonyoung crosses his arms. “And leave myself without a little spoon? I don’t think so.” He bends down and hooks his arms under Jihoon’s knees and his upper back, then proceeds to lift him up. “You’re coming with me. I can’t believe you’re making me carry you."

“I didn’t ask to be carried in the first place,” Jihoon grumbles, but leans his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder comfortably. 

Clicking his tongue, Soonyoung doesn’t say anything else. Instead he walks into their bedroom and gently places Jihoon down on their bed, feeling fondness swell in his chest when Jihoon automatically rolls to _his_ side and cuddles up to _his_ pillow.

“Jihoonie,” he drawls, walking into their closet to pull out a change of clothes for the both of them. “Baby, that’s my side of the bed. And that’s my pillow you’re hugging."

“You were sleeping on my side when I came home last night,” Jihoon grumbles, making no effort to move. 

Sighing, Soonyoung walks back to the bed and sits down by Jihoon’s waist, wrestling his pillow out of his arms and throwing it aside momentarily. Jihoon peeks his eyes open again to glare at him, but Soonyoung doesn’t pay him any mind, tugging at his hands instead.

“Come on, get up so I can change you,” he orders, waving Jihoon’s oversized shirt in front of his face.

“What am I, a baby?” Jihoon huffs, but otherwise takes his shirt off and allows Soonyoung to dress him up. 

Once Jihoon’s head pops out from the hole, Soonyoung can’t help but kiss him smack dab on his forehead, internally cooing at the pout Jihoon gives him.

“You’re my baby,” Soonyoung agrees, though he knows that’s not what Jihoon meant. “Now should I brush your teeth for you or can you do that yourself?"

Jihoon shoves him away and Soonyoung just laughs as his husband stalks into the bathroom, ears red. He follows in after him and proceeds to brush his teeth, fondly poking Jihoon’s bulging cheek out as he does so. His husband swats his hand away with a deadly glare and a garbled sound around his toothbrush, then proceeds to spit the paste into the sink.

“You’re so annoying,” Jihoon says as he rinses his mouth out. 

_“Hyu lob me,”_ Soonyoung tries to say, preening when Jihoon leans up and presses a kiss against his bulging cheek. _”Labyu too.”_

Chuckling a little, Jihoon shakes his head and exits the bathroom. Soonyoung is quick to spit his paste out and follow after him, only to find that Jihoon’s made himself comfortable on _his_ side of the bed. Ugh, what a brat.

“You’re so annoying,” Soonyoung mimics as he climbs onto Jihoon’s side of the bed. “Brat."

“Brat,” Jihoon mocks, making a face at him before melting into a pretty eye smile. “I love you."

Even throughout all their years of marriage, dating, and mutual pining, every one of Jihoon’s “I love you’s” feel as though he’s only said it for the first time. Soonyoung can still feel the butterflies swarming his stomach, twisting around inside and making giddy feelings arise like the time where Soonyoung found out Jihoon reciprocated his pining.

“I love you and your annoying ass too,” Soonyoung says, leaning forward to nip Jihoon’s nose playfully.

Jihoon scrunches his face at him. “You have an unhealthy obsession with my ass."

Laughing, Soonyoung wraps his limbs around Jihoon to encase him in his cuddly embrace. “I love your ass. You should be flattered."

“Hmm. Well, if you love my ass that much, you know what I love?” Jihoon grins and straddles his hips. He trails his hand down Soonyoung’s chest. “I love..." Down towards his hips, “...your...” His fingers hem and pluck at his sweatpants, “..mind.” 

Like nothing ever happened, Jihoon clambers off him and pulls up the covers to his chin. “Goodnight, Soons."

Soonyoung openly gapes at his back, half aroused and half startled at the sudden change of action. He’s stuck in place for a moment, mind still trying to process what just happened.

“Jihoonie!” He doesn’t get a response. “Jihoonie, are you serious? You can’t just...go down on me halfway and leave me hanging. That’s like — That’s like eating half a pot of noodles and leaving the rest to sit out in the middle of the night! And you love my mind? Really? At least make it more emotional and say you love my heart too."

Jihoon laughs and rolls around to face him, throwing the covers over Soonyoung’s body and cuddling up close to him. “Go to sleep, Soons. I’m too tired to indulge you in your hectic Gemini side."

“It’s not even that crazy,” Soonyoung grumbles, but he dips his head down to press his lips against Jihoon’s collarbone. “Whatever. I don’t care. There’s too many ‘I love you’s’ so just go to sleep."

Jihoon laughs and reaches up to cup Soonyoung’s cheek, squishing it a little and kissing his puckered lips. “But I love you for real this time."

“So it wasn’t real all the other times you’ve said that to me?"

Soonyoung can feel Jihoon’s grin against his neck. “You know that’s not what I meant."

“Hmm."

“I love you."

“Mhm."

“I love you."

“Keep going."

“I love you and your annoying ass."

Soonyoung chuckles. “Now look who loves my ass."

Jihoon groans and pushes his face away lightly. “Go to sleep, stupid. You have an early class to teach tomorrow and I’ve decided I’ll be seeing you off since workload is light for now."

“Really?” Soonyoung questions, feeling excited at the thought of seeing Jihoon’s face next to him when he wakes up. “Wait, are you serious?"

Jihoon laughs at his enthusiasm and kisses him again. “Yes, hon. I’ll drop you off tomorrow, so go to sleep now."

“Yes, sir,” Soonyoung says, giddy. He giggles and kisses Jihoon twice. “I love you, you know? Can you sing me to sleep? You know, now that you won’t be overworking yourself so much. I miss hearing your voice."

Jihoon scoffs. “What are you, a baby?"

“Your baby."

“Yes, I know,” Jihoon chuckles fondly, humming some random tune under his breath for a moment. 

> _”Let’s take our time tonight, girl_
> 
> _Above us all the stars are watchin'_
> 
> _There’s no place I’d rather be in this world_
> 
> _Your eyes are where I’m lost in_
> 
> _Underneath the chandelier_
> 
> _We’re dancing’ all alone_
> 
> _There’s no reason to hide_
> 
> _What we’re feelin’ inside_
> 
> _Right now."_

Soonyoung closes his eyes as he lets the sweet tune of Jihoon’s voice lull him to sleep. There was never a dull moment in times like these, where they’re cuddled up close to each other in the middle of the night, singing each other to sleep as though they were some sort of Disney princesses. Soonyoung cherishes moments like these.

> _”So baby let’s just turn down the lights_
> 
> _And close the door_
> 
> _Ooh, I love that dress_
> 
> _But you won’t need it anymore_
> 
> _No, you won’t need it anymore_
> 
> _Let’s just kiss ’til we’re naked, baby_
> 
> _Versace on the floor."_

Soonyoung blinks his eyes open.

“...Jihoonie?"

“Hmm?"

“...Did you just sing me a sex song?"

Jihoon immediately throws the covers over his head and rolls to the other side of the bed. “Goodnight, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung bursts out laughing, reaching out to pull Jihoon towards him again. “Baby, if you were trying to tell me something, you can just tell me straight up — "

“I said _goodnight, Soonyoung.”_

“Fine, fine, go to sleep, you little grinch,” Soonyoung says, not even bothering trying to hide his laughter. He nuzzles his face in Jihoon’s neck and kisses his nape, smiling. “I love you, even if you’re trying to subtly tell me you want sex in the middle of the night. Maybe we can do it in the morning, hon."

“Soonyoung, I swear to _god."_

Soonyoung laughs again and relents. “Okay, okay. Goodnight, baby."

“Hmm."

—

“...Soonyoung, turn off the lights."

“Weh. Why don’t you do it?"

“The lamp is on _your_ side of the bed, idiot."

“You mean _your_ side. You’re the one sleeping on my side, so why don’t you get up and turn it off?"

“Kwon Soonyoung."

“Lee Jihoon."

“Fine. See if I see you off tomorrow after all — "

“No! Okay, fine. Here.” A flicker. “Happy?"

“Very. Now sleep."

“Ass."

Jihoon whacks his shoulder. “At this rate, you won’t be getting any ass. Sleep."

Soonyoung groans. “You’re lucky I love you."

“I know."

As exasperated as Soonyoung feels, his love for Jihoon overpowers it all. He definitely won’t mind spending the rest of their next sixty years together. When he hears the cute little sigh Jihoon lets out against his neck, all he can think about is how happy he’ll be spending the rest of their lives together.

 _I married you for a reason,_ Soonyoung thinks fondly, playing with Jihoon’s hair to lull him to sleep, _a_ _nd not an ounce of me regrets it a single bit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long story short, I love Lee Jihoon with the entirety of my being and I really hope Bruno Mars notices his cover :< and I also miss Soonyoung. It’s a little scary how quiet he’s been lately, HAHAHA.
> 
> Then again, MAMA is tomorrow *~* I’m praying they get the Best Dance Performance Male Group award, ESPECIALLY if they perform Fearless or else we’ll get a repeat of angry Seventeen at MAMA 2019, hehehe. It’ll be like a slap to that snake award show’s face again. 
> 
> Oh god, I really hope they perform Fearless ;-; That stage can’t be a once-in-a-lifetime thing, right? Either way, whether they perform L&R or Fearless, I’ll love the stage either way even though I’ll be devastated ;~; Oh my god, but if they perform Kidult or Together in upcoming award shows or online concerts, I really will cry, huhuhu.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	4. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon loves all the little things about Soonyoung — the good, the bad, and the ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Things by One Direction. This was based off of that song :)
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Ever since he was a little kid, Jihoon has done his best to avoid being touched as much as possible, even by the loving embrace of his parents. He hated skinship with a passion. It made him uneasy, uncomfortable at most. He didn’t know what about it made him feel this way, but he shied away from touches at any given opportunity it was presented to him. He didn’t have a solid explanation why touches made him feel queasy, he just disliked it.

Sure, maybe there’s been a few exceptions where he allowed people to lay their hands on him. A moment he remembers specifically is when Junhui had wiped his tears away when they received their first win for Pretty U. It had been one of the first times he’d truly shown his vulnerability to someone other than his mother, and he’d been embarrassed to the core afterwards.

His friends are naturally more affectionate than him and they didn’t mind being touched like Jihoon does. Seungcheol has always been a clingy person, though he respected boundaries and would immediately back away once Jihoon so much as glared at him. Jeonghan never particularly cared. He’s one of the only people who isn’t actually fazed by Jihoon in the slightest. Seokmin is one of the very few people who Jihoon didn’t actually mind getting touched from. You could say he has some sort of soft spot for the younger man.

His husband is vastly different from all of them. Soonyoung doesn’t know what boundaries are; he’ll take any opportunity presented to him to touch Jihoon any way he can. (Of course, with consent.) Like Jeonghan, he also doesn’t give a crap if Jihoon shoves him away more than half the time, or if he receives glares that can put him six feet under. 

There are times where Jihoon wouldn’t mind Soonyoung’s clinginess, where he’ll indulge his husband instead. It usually only ever gets annoying when he’s busy and stressed from his work, but even so, it doesn’t happen very often. More often than not though, Jihoon still won’t approve of skinship even if it’s with his own husband.

Nowadays though, Jihoon started noticing that Soonyoung’s been laying off on all the touchy feely. He didn’t think anything of it at first. He just thought Soonyoung was being loaded with working on choreographies for an upcoming debut group. Maybe his husband was stressed too, stressed enough that he couldn’t make time for just a little bit of affection.

Jihoon understands, of course. He’s working as the producer for said upcoming debut group anyway, and he himself is being swamped with creating arrangements and compositions for their album. They haven’t really made time for each other as of late.

The latest bit of affection he’s received from Soonyoung is lazy cuddles when they’re both snug close together in their bed in the wee hours of the night. Even then though, all of Soonyoung’s touches felt like they were lacking something. Jihoon isn’t quite sure what it is, but he notices it every time he wakes up to a cold, empty bed.

The days have been stretching out longer than they’ve ever felt before, and Jihoon finds himself craving the warmth he’d once gotten from his husband. His hugs, his kisses, the way he drapes himself over Jihoon’s back when he’s feeling particularly clingy, even the way Soonyoung nags him — Jihoon misses it all. Jihoon misses _him._

He never once thought he’d see a day where he’d be the one initiating all those touches. He didn’t know how to feel about it, but he guesses years of marriage and love can really change the way a person acts, and he’s no victim to change.

He’s currently sitting up against the headboard of their bed, scrolling through his phone with nothing particularly important to do. He’d been given the clear to go home after he’d finished finalizing the production for the title track, so now he’s just waiting for Soonyoung to come home so they can cuddle and watch some K-drama episodes to catch up on.

When Soonyoung comes home though, Jihoon doesn’t quite get what he wants.

For one thing, Soonyoung is sporting an unusually dejected expression on his face when he opens the door to their bedroom. His lips are curled down in a frown, eyes sunken with exhaustion and hair damp with sweat and disheveled like a bird’s nest. Jihoon’s seen this look on him numerous times, usually when Soonyoung is feeling frustrated and ends up overworking himself until he’s more or less satisfied. Unfortunately, it happens more often than Jihoon would like.

Upon entering their bedroom, Soonyoung’s expression shifts to surprise. “Oh. What are you doing here?"

Jihoon tilts his head and puts his phone down, not quite expecting the question. “Remember when I told you I’d be able to come home early for the rest of the month?” he asks. “It starts now."

A look of realization crosses Soonyoung’s face. “Oh, I see,” he says with a nod, disappearing into the closet momentarily.

He comes back out in a different set of clothes and a towel around his neck, using the end of it to wipe the sweat sticking to his forehead. Jihoon can see the exhaustion written on his face but Soonyoung tries to mask it with his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

“How are you?” Soonyoung asks him, flopping on the bed and accidentally hitting Jihoon’s stomach with his forearm. He retracts his arm quickly and mutters a quick, “Sorry,” then proceeds to close his eyes with a sigh.

Jihoon frowns at his actions, scooting downwards so he can place a comforting hand on Soonyoung’s stomach, rubbing soothingly. His frown deepens when he feels Soonyoung tense up beneath his touch, eyes narrowing as his husband eases up slowly but surely. Soonyoung’s never flinched at him like that.

“What’s wrong?” he asks softly, still rubbing the dancer’s stomach.

He slips his hand beneath Soonyoung's shirt and almost jumps when his husband’s hand shoots out to grip tightly on his wrist, preventing him from moving any further. Jihoon doesn’t remember the last time Soonyoung’s acted this jumpy around him, and he doesn’t even remember if Soonyoung’s acted like this around him at _all._ Needless to say, he’s a little confused but more so worried.

“Just — “ Soonyoung’s breath catches a little. “Nothing. I’m just tired."

Jihoon’s frown turns into a scowl and he scoots a little closer, shaking off Soonyoung’s hand so he can go back to soothing his husband. “Tell me what’s wrong?"

“I said it’s nothing,” Soonyoung snaps, pushing his hand away and rolling on his side so his back faces Jihoon. The action surprises Jihoon so much he becomes a little speechless. “Just...the choreographies aren’t coming out the way I want them to. It’s stressing me out because the deadline is by next week. I’ll just sleep this one off."

Jihoon purses his lips and lets the quietness run between them for a bit, thinking. He definitely won’t let the conversation end there, but he knows he needs to get Soonyoung to release whatever it is that he’s feeling before his mood worsens. They aren’t fighting yet. At least, Jihoon hopes there isn’t a _yet._

“Soonyoung,” he starts gently.

When he doesn’t receive any response, he scoots closer and slings an arm over Soonyoung’s waist. He’s careful at first, movements tentative and slow. Soonyoung remains unresponsive but Jihoon knows he’s still awake. Sliding his arm forward, he reaches out and threads their fingers together, squeezing gently, comfortingly.

> _Your hand fits in mine like it’s made just for me_
> 
> _But bear this in mind, it was meant to be_

“Soonyoung,” he says again, rubbing his thumb over his husband’s knuckles. “Honey, tell me your wedding vows."

The next breath Soonyoung lets out is shaky. “Jihoon, just leave it alone. I really don’t feel good."

Jihoon remains firm. “No. Tell me what you told me at the altar. Tell me what you promised me."

Soonyoung remains quiet for the most part, but Jihoon can see his shoulders quivering ever so slightly, and he can hear the small sniffles he lets out as though he’s trying to stay quiet. His heart breaks when he peers over and sees the tears sliding across the bridge of his nose, and he wonders what happened throughout the day that could’ve possibly made Soonyoung feel this way. 

He squeezes his hand again, waiting patiently.

“I thanked you...” Soonyoung starts in a whisper, “...for being by my side always...for understanding me in a way that nobody else could...for loving me even when you’ve seen all my ugly sides."

“Mhm,” Jihoon hums, leaning down to rest his chin on Soonyoung’s bicep so he can look at him. “What did you say after that?"

“I promised you,” Soonyoung starts, and his voice catches again. “I...I..."

Jihoon leans forward and kisses his cheek, once, twice, until he’s trailing kisses on the side of Soonyoung’s face. He squeezes his hand once more, humming under his breath.

> _And I’m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_
> 
> _And it all makes sense to me_

“I promised you I’ll always be honest with you,” Soonyoung says all at once, sounding breathless. “I...I promised I’ll remain truthful to you...and throughout the rest of our lives together."

“That’s right.” Jihoon kisses his cheek again. “And do you remember what I promised you?"

“You said...you said you promised to be someone I can rely on,” Soonyoung mumbles shyly, taking one glance at Jihoon and looking away. “You promised to be someone that...I can tell my troubles too...that if things get too hard, you’d be there to be my sponge."

“That’s right,” repeats Jihoon, lightly digging his fingers into Soonyoung’s sides. “So why won’t you tell me?"

A laugh begins to bubble out of Soonyoung’s lips and he reaches up to cover his mouth, as though he’s being conscious of his facial expression. Frowning, Jihoon reaches up and takes his hand away, revealing the awkward smile Soonyoung tries to hide by turning his head away into the sheets.

> _I know you’ve never loved_
> 
> _The crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

“Honey, look at me,” Jihoon croons, gently caressing Soonyoung’s cheek and turning his face so they can see each other properly. “What’s wrong? Tell me, please?"

Soonyoung’s face turns scarlet, lips trembling despite curling into a wobbly smile. His eyes are curved up into crescents but they’re wet with tears. Jihoon doesn’t know what’s happening but his heart hurts seeing the expression on his face, like Soonyoung’s trying to hide whatever pain is hurting him.

“It’s stupid,” Soonyoung whispers, averting his gaze. “You’re gonna laugh at me."

Jihoon slings his leg over his husband’s waist and reaches up to brush his fringe back from his damp forehead. “Try me,” he says, using the end of the towel to wipe at Soonyoung’s face. “I mean, truthfully speaking, I might laugh but I’ll still love you regardless."

“Jihoonie...that really isn’t as funny as you think it is..."

The crack in Soonyoung’s voice makes Jihoon sober up pretty quick. 

“Shit, okay, wait,” he curses, wiping away the tears sliding down the dancer’s cheeks. “I won’t laugh, I promise. I didn’t mean to make fun of you, I’m sorry. Please just tell me? It really hurts seeing you like this. How am I gonna be a person you can rely on if you won’t tell me what happened?"

Soonyoung sniffles a little, turning his head away again. He stays quiet for a moment, eyebrows slanted in a way that tells Jihoon he’s mentally breaking down. He wishes he can do more but he can only do so much. It’s up to Soonyoung whether or not he wants to reveal anything. 

“One of the choreographer hyungs came into my studio with some new trainees. One of them used to be a fan of us too,” Soonyoung says after a long stretch of silence. “He asked if I could teach them the basics of dancing since they’re set to debut in a couple years. I accepted the job because I have nothing else to do besides polishing the choreographies for the new debut group."

Jihoon listens attentively, hand sliding down to thread their fingers together again. He isn’t sure where this is going but he doesn’t speak.

“So I trained them for a few hours...you know, teaching them how to lock, pop, and isolate.” Soonyoung blows out a breath. “They’re seriously...it’s like they never listened to a single thing I said. I called for a break after an hour because I got tired of trying to explain the concepts to them. I walked out of the studio for a bit to tell hyung about the progress they were making, but when I came back...they — they..."

Soonyoung’s voice cracks again and Jihoon squeezes his hand, using his other hand to stroke through Soonyoung’s hair. He doesn’t say anything yet but where his mouth is silent, his mind is loud, thinking of all the possibilities that could’ve happened.

“They were talking to each other about how annoying I was,” Soonyoung mutters, eyes lowering shamefully. “How I was unfit to be a choreographer when I wasn’t making them train for _real_ dancing yet. I was fine about the annoying part because I know I can be overbearing sometimes, especially if I’m trying to teach someone, but then...the fan — he...he just — "

“Breathe,” Jihoon murmurs, nosing at Soonyoung’s arm. “What did he do?"

Soonyoung blows out another shaky breath. “He said...He told the other trainees how I used to be this, like, fit guy or something. He told them that I look different, and he said and I quote ‘in a weird way,’” he scoffs a little. “I don’t usually get affected by comments about my appearance so I let that slide, but then...then he brought our relationship up."

Jihoon frowns and tilts his head. “Our relationship?” he echoes, and Soonyoung nods.

“He was telling the other trainees how good you still look even after we separated as Seventeen,” Soonyoung explains. “I won’t say anything about that because it’s true, but then he started comparing us...like — like how you’re still all muscular and whatnot, and then I’m just here 'gaining cheek fat,’ or that’s what he said anyway."

“He said that to your face?"

Soonyoung shakes his head. “I was just eavesdropping,” he confesses, wiping away another stubborn tear. “I wasn’t gonna let those comments get to me either, but then he started bringing our relationship up...you know, the usual ‘oh, why is Jihoon still with him?’ and the ‘Soonyoung is aging faster than Jihoon is.’"

“The usual?” Jihoon echoes again, eyes narrowing. “Hold on, Soonyoung. How long have you been hearing them say this?"

Soonyoung averts his gaze, looking meek. “A week ago,” he mumbles, ashamed. 

“A week ago?” Jihoon questions incredulously. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?"

“Because I thought it was just me being overly sensitive,” Soonyoung says thickly. “I thought I wouldn’t care about it anymore because I don’t normally get affected by comments about my appearance...but then I looked at myself in the mirror yesterday and maybe I might’ve thought they had a point."

Something in Jihoon breaks. “Soonyoung..."

Soonyoung covers his face with the towel. “I don’t know why it’s affecting me so much.” His voice grows tight, high-pitched, a little muffled by the fabric on his face. “I know you don’t care about my appearance either...but then the thought just kept coming ever since I eavesdropped on them, and now I’m getting insecure from a bunch of teenagers’ comments."

Jihoon’s heart shatters. For a moment, he’s just leaning over Soonyoung, speechless as his mind tries to reel in all the information he’s just received. Had he known what Soonyoung had been going through the past week, he would’ve made more effort to show more affection, to shower Soonyoung in hugs and kisses like he does to him.

He’s a terrible husband.

Sitting up, he removes the towel off Soonyoung’s face and orders, “Undress."

Soonyoung looks startled, reasonably so. “Jihoonie...?"

“Undress. Right now. Shirt and pants."

Soonyoung flushes, hesitantly lowering his arms to his stomach. “I’m not really in the mood..."

Jihoon leans down and presses their lips together once, twice. “We’re not going to do anything,” he reassures, rubbing his thumb on Soonyoung’s hip. “I just want to see your body."

The flush spreads down to Soonyoung’s neck. “You see my body all the time...” he mutters. “What’s the difference now?"

It’s clear he’s trying to prevent them from going any further, but Jihoon wants to make sure Soonyoung _knows_ he’s nothing like the trainees comments say. He vowed to Soonyoung that he’d be someone he can rely on, and he is going to fulfill the promises he’s said for as long as they’re together.

“Do it or I’ll undress you myself."

Grumbling a little, Soonyoung sits up and hesitantly pulls his shirt over his head, then his sweatpants, until he’s sitting on their bed in only his boxers. He looks like he wants to leave the room, the expression on his face unpleasant as his arms curl over his stomach, as though he’s trying to hide his little pudge.

Jihoon’s lips curl up a little. “Lie against the headboard,” he says.

Soonyoung listens without complaint, most likely wondering what he’s trying to do as he rests his back against the headboard of their bed. Once he’s settled, Jihoon crawls over and straddles his hips, laying his hands across Soonyoung’s broad shoulders.

“Sit on your hands,” Jihoon whispers, rubbing his thumbs soothingly on his husband’s collarbones. “Don’t move them, and close your eyes."

He can see Soonyoung’s expression turn hesitant again, but he reluctantly places his hands beneath his butt and sits on them. He gives Jihoon one last look before his eyes flutter shut, and now Jihoon has him right where he wants him, his position vulnerable and free for the taking.

Jihoon starts slowly at first, leaning in and pressing gentle pecks against Soonyoung’s face. His lips trail from Soonyoung’s jawline to his cheeks, across the bridge of his nose and smack dab in the middle of his forehead. He trails back down again, down Soonyoung’s nose and placing one peck on his Cupid’s bow, one on his chin, then he presses their lips together sweetly.

Soonyoung responds slowly, lips barely moving as he lets Jihoon take the lead this time. Jihoon moves slowly, languidly, fingers splayed across Soonyoung’s jaw as he tilts his head to lock their lips together better. He takes his time, slowly resorting to small, sweet pecks that he begins to trail down Soonyoung’s jaw and pepper down the column of his neck.

He takes his time kissing down Soonyoung’s shoulders and chest, hands sliding down to caress his waist and squeeze affectionately. He can feel Soonyoung’s muscles tensing up beneath his touch, and he can hear his breath stutter a little, a small noise of surprise leaving his lips.

Jihoon goes down, down, down, until he can place kisses on Soonyoung’s little pudge lovingly.

“J-Jihoon, wait,” Soonyoung blurts out, ripping his hand from underneath him to push gently against Jihoon’s forehead. “Wait, this is — it’s embarrassing..."

Jihoon ignores him, reaching up to thread their fingers together. He continues peppering kisses against his husband’s skin, hands sliding down to caress his thighs and give them a gentle squeeze. Soonyoung makes a noise at the back of his throat, sounding oddly between a whimper and a whine.

He slides down more, dragging his lips over Soonyoung’s left thigh without much thought, then switching over to his right. Soonyoung is squirming underneath him, his whole body flushed red and embarrassed noises coming from his throat. He tries subtly moving away, shifting his hips a little, but Jihoon keeps a firm grasp on him to keep him in place.

“If you’re so embarrassed, turn over,” he says simply. “Let me see you."

Soonyoung’s breath hitches. “Jihoon, you don’t have to — "

“I want to."

That shuts Soonyoung up real quick. Jihoon watches, satisfied, as his husband rolls over on his stomach to expose his lean back. Jihoon crawls on top of Soonyoung and dips his head down, letting his lips slide over the expanse of his back. 

It’s more calming than he expected, worshipping Soonyoung’s body like this. If there’s a chance his husband ever feels horrible about himself again, Jihoon would willingly press a thousand kisses on his skin over and over again until it’s more than enough to let Soonyoung know that he’s precious regardless of how he looks.

Soonyoung’s shoulder is still tense with embarrassment, and Jihoon can see the redness beginning to spread down. He slides his hand down against the expanse of Soonyoung’s back, the pads of his fingers gently grazing against the dimples at the bottom of his spine. He leans forward and presses a kiss against Soonyoung’s nape.

> _You’ve never loved your stomach or your thighs_
> 
> _The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_
> 
> _But I’ll love them endlessly_
> 
> _I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_

“You’re beautiful, Soonyoung,” Jihoon whispers. He hears Soonyoung’s breath hitch but he keeps going, sliding his lips beneath his shoulder blade. “I don’t say it often but you really are the most beautiful star in the universe. For every negative comment you get about your flaws, I’ll give you a hundred reasons why I love them." 

“Jihoon..."

“Should I start now?"

Soonyoung falls quiet, a strangled noise coming from his throat as Jihoon grazes his fingers across his side. When his husband makes no move to refuse him, Jihoon starts off his list, every word confident with no hesitation at all.

“First off, your smile,” he begins, draping himself over Soonyoung’s back to press a kiss on his cheek. “You were trying to cover it earlier. You never do that around me. I love your smile, the way it makes your cheeks bunch up and the way it makes your eyes disappear into those pretty moon crescents."

“Jihoonie...” Soonyoung’s voice is shaking in that way where it sounds like he’s smiling.

“Sometimes you smile when we kiss,” Jihoon continues, grinning when Soonyoung’s shoulders tremble beneath his fingertips. “You think I get annoyed because I always scold you, but I really don’t. I actually think kisses with you like that are the best, when our lips barely touch and it’s all teeth and laughter...I cherish those kisses the most, because we’re both happy like that. _You’re_ happy like that."

“Wait.” Soonyoung’s voice trembles. “Jihoon, I really can’t handle this..."

“Your laugh is only one of the things I love most about you,” Jihoon continues, undeterred. “When your whole body just vibrates because you’re so happy...when you laugh so hard, your dolphin side comes out...when you clap your hands and throw your head back that you almost fall over...those moments are precious too. You’re precious like that."

Soonyoung finally rolls on his side so he can peer up at Jihoon, and the prettiest blush spreads across the bridge of his nose.

“You’re pretty when you blush,” Jihoon says, watching in fascination as Soonyoung’s blush scarlets. “When you make a mistake and get all awkward...when you say something embarrassing because you usually speak without thinking...it’s so cute. It just makes me want to — “ Cutting himself off, Jihoon leans forward and presses two fat kisses against the apples of Soonyoung’s cheeks, “ — do that."

Soonyoung’s eyes curve up, the smile on his face making his cheeks bunch up in the way that makes Jihoon feel all soft and gooey inside. 

“Jihoonie..."

> _But if I do, it’s you_
> 
> _Oh, it’s you, they add up to_
> 
> _I’m in love with you_
> 
> _And all these little things_

“Maybe even you don’t notice all these little things about you,” Jihoon murmurs, reaching up to rub his thumb against Soonyoung’s bottom lip. “All these beautiful things that made me fall in love with you, and all these little things that _still_ make me fall for you. We’ve been together for as long as I can remember, and I still manage to find new things to learn about you."

“Like what?” Soonyoung whispers, kissing the pad of Jihoon’s thumb.

“Like...how you can’t go to bed without a cup of tea first,” Jihoon says, and Soonyoung’s smile grows. “And you talk in your sleep, you know? It scared me in the beginning, but then I hear you say my name in your sleep, and suddenly it’s not so scary anymore. You usually end up in my arms when that happens."

Soonyoung covers his face shyly, looking sheepish. “I feel most comfortable with you,” he mumbles, and Jihoon’s heart swells.

> _You can’t go to bed without a cup of tea_
> 
> _And maybe that’s the reason that you talk in your sleep_
> 
> _And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_
> 
> _Though it makes no sense to me_

“I actually recorded what you said one night,” Jihoon says, reaching for his phone on the nightstand. “I think it happened last week? I wanted to send it to you to see if you remember what you said, and I’m glad I did. You were so cute."

He scrolls through his gallery to locate the short video he stored, but before he can press play, Soonyoung covers the screen with his hand, shaking his head.

“Wait, I probably said something weird,” he whines. “Noona always tells me I used to say weird things when I was little."

> _I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

Jihoon chuckles and shakes Soonyoung’s hand off. “You didn’t, I promise. Just listen."

He presses play and lets the video run. For a moment, all they can hear is the sound of calm breathing. Another few seconds pass before Soonyoung looks at him questioningly, impatient. Jihoon ups the volume, biting down on his lip to prevent a smile from forming on his lips when he hears the familiar sound of the sheets rustle.

 _”Hoon-Hoon,”_ Soonyoung’s sleepy voice comes through. _”Ni..."_

In the recording, Jihoon snorts quietly. _”Are you awake?"_

Another few seconds of silence pass, then a long drawn out, _”Nooooo,”_ from Soonyoung. _”Ji...Ni...can you...can you get the...mmmm...get the wallet, please."_

Soonyoung’s face screws up with a wince, no doubt cringing at himself. Jihoon only laughs and shushes him.

 _”Wallet?”_ Jihoon murmurs in the recording. _”What for, hon?"_

_”Be’cos...be’cos I need to pay...we went on a date...I wanna pay..."_

_“But I paid already."_

Soonyoung reaches up and smacks Jihoon’s shoulder. “Why would you tell that to my sleep talking self?” he whines cutely. “We already fight over who pays the bills when we go out on dates." 

“You were so cute, Soons,” Jihoon laughs, kissing Soonyoung’s cheek before he rewinds the few seconds they missed. “Wait, I think we’re getting to the funny part.” He plays the video from where they left off.

 _”Nooooo,”_ comes Soonyoung’s whine. _”Why did you payyyyy? I wanted...you paid last time...it was s’posed to be my turn...my turn next time..."_

Jihoon stifles a laugh in the recording. _”Okay, okay. I’ll let you pay next time with kisses."_

It falls silent again, then a small, _”Fine, sugar daddy."_

Soonyoung lets out a screech and tries to snatch Jihoon’s phone away, but the producer dodges it with a loud cackle, slipping his phone in his pocket before Soonyoung can get it. He gathers his husband in his arms and locks him in a tight embrace to prevent him from moving too much.

“I really said that.” Soonyoung’s voice comes out high-pitched and smothered as he burrows his face in Jihoon’s neck. “Oh my _god._ You fucking suck."

“And you swallow."

“Jihoon!"

Jihoon pulls away with another cackle and raises his arms to shield himself as Soonyoung smacks him with a pillow, face flushed red and a cute scowl on his face. He pulls the pillow away from Soonyoung and lunges forward to smother his husband in kisses that have him giggling abruptly.

“I’m just stating facts, baby,” Jihoon grins, “Honesty is key, no?"

“Not like _that."_

Chuckling, Jihoon pecks Soonyoung several times, addicted. “You’re so cute that it makes me angry sometimes, because I just want to keep you all to myself. Flaws and all."

“Flaws and all?"

Jihoon nods firmly. “Flaws and all,” he repeats. 

“...Even with my pudgy — "

“Pudgy stomach, yes."

“...then what about my fat — "

“Thick thighs? Always."

> _You never want to know how much you weigh_
> 
> _You still have to squeeze into your jeans_
> 
> _But you’re perfect to me_

“...okay, then how about how loud my — "

“Your love is for me? Of course."

Soonyoung sighs. “You’re sure you’ll still love me when — "

“We’re old and have gray hair and have bad backs? No doubt."

“Even if we fight and scream at each other — "

“And always come back to each other in the end?” Jihoon kisses him. “Absolutely."

“You’re annoying."

“I love you."

Soonyoung finally breaks out of his facade and melts into a smile. He brings Jihoon’s face down to his and kisses him languidly, their smiles connecting like pieces of a puzzle and suddenly, everything feels right again. Jihoon would never trade a single thing about Soonyoung; he’s perfect the way he is and nothing can change his mind.

> _I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth_
> 
> _But if it’s true, it’s you_
> 
> _It’s you, they add up to_
> 
> _I’m in love with you_
> 
> _And all these little things_

“Can we sleep?” Soonyoung asks against his lips. “I wanna cuddle naked."

Something in Jihoon’s chest blossoms. Soonyoung usually only ever asks for naked cuddles when he wants more security from him. It makes Jihoon feel proud in some way, that only he gets to witness Soonyoung in such a vulnerable moment, that he gets to be the only one to cherish moments like those.

Humming in affirmation, Jihoon pulls away and pulls his shirt over his head, then his sweatpants, tossing both in some random corner of his room to store in the laundry for later. Soonyoung is already stripping himself of his boxers when he returns his attention to him, so Jihoon follows his actions until they’re both bare as the day they were born.

“Come here,” Jihoon says as he lies on his side of the bed. He pats the space beside him and opens his arms, sighing out in satisfaction when Soonyoung curls himself into his arms.

Jihoon can feel the little buzzing in his fingertips as he rubs his hand against Soonyoung’s side, from his shoulder down to his upper thigh. He hitches Soonyoung’s leg onto his hip, and it’s then he can feel all the beautiful contrasts between them. The ridges of his own firm body in contrast to the softness of Soonyoung’s, Soonyoung’s tan skin as opposed to his own paleness...they’re beautiful together and he loves it.

> _You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you_
> 
> _And you’ll never treat yourself right, darlin’, but I want you to_

“You can tell me anything, you know?” Jihoon whispers after a couple minutes of comfortable silence. “I don’t intend to break my wedding vows to you anytime soon, or ever. I don’t think I’ve expressed how much I love you...but I do. I love you so much."

Soonyoung tucks his head in Jihoon’s shoulder and kisses his neck. “I know, Jihoonie. I love you too, so much. More than you’ll ever know."

> _If I let you know, I’m here for you_
> 
> _Maybe you’ll love yourself like I love you, oh_

Jihoon never intended to do anything other than cuddle Soonyoung, but the next thing he knows, his husband is clambering on top of him and leaning down to press their lips together. He lets Soonyoung do as he pleases, and he lets his own hands roam down Soonyoung’s body lovingly.

“Jihoonie...” Soonyoung whispers, caressing his husband’s face. “Can you love me the way you’ve always done?"

Jihoon’s response comes naturally. “I’ll love you as I always have, just stronger."

> _And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_
> 
> _'Cause it's you, oh, it's you_
> 
> _It's you, they add up to_
> 
> _And I'm in love with you_
> 
> _And all these little things_

When they kiss for the second time, it becomes more heated but loving all the same. Jihoon easily unravels Soonyoung with his hands alone, swallowing down his moans and reciprocating all of Soonyoung’s gestures with his own. It’s exactly how he feels the first time they made love to each other, only this time, the fire inside him is more intense.

It’s not too long before their bedroom becomes solely filled by the sound of rustling sheets and noises of pleasure. The room is still dimly lit from their lamp, and it’s a little cold from the air conditioner Jihoon turned on when he got home first.

“Baby,” Soonyoung breathes, pupils blown and face flushed. “Lights off."

Jihoon reaches over and flicks off the lamp. “On or off, I’m ready to love every single inch of you,” he mutters under his breath. 

Turning back to Soonyoung, he throws the blankets over their naked bodies and muffles the squeal his husband lets out with his lips, fully intending to ravish Soonyoung tonight and let him know just how much he loves him.

> _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_
> 
> _But if it's true, it's you_
> 
> _It's you, they add up to_
> 
> _I'm in love with you_
> 
> _And all your little things_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculously fluffy and a little bit angsty, my cup of tea, hehehe. If I’m being honest, I may have been projecting onto Jihoon through my writing just a little bit, hehehe. Stupid in love Soonhoon is what I’m here for -3-
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	5. Push Up, One Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Jihoon takes Soonyoung to the gym to work out, amongst...other...things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think she'll see this until later but happy birthday to one of my favorite Soonhoonists, ate Ches! Haha, I hope you had a great birthday and spent it nicely with your family. Thank you sa kalat and karupukan, and more kalats and karupukan to come, hehehe ♡ I kinda wish I had a longer fic prepared for you, but my brain is not ready to write too much yet, haha >‿< Happy Birthday ulit, and I labyu!
> 
> Anyway, I was halfway done with this about a month ago (it's been way too long since I last updated), and I decided to finish the other half of it now, HAHAHA.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

“Soonyoung, wake up."

Soonyoung feels something tug his ankle and he groans, lazily attempting to use his other foot to bat away whatever is trying to disturb his slumber. The hand remains firm around his ankle though, tugging and tugging until he finally shoots up from the bed with an irritated groan and bleary vision.

He can see Jihoon's figure leaning over him, all dressed up in black. He turns to the alarm clock on their bedside and internally groans more when he sees it's two in the morning, which is _way_ too early to be doing anything.

He loves Jihoon, he really does, but sometimes he asks himself why he decided to marry the little spawn of satan when he does questionable things at this hour.

 _Oh, right,_ Soonyoung thinks, annoyed as he rubs his eyes. _It's because I'm weak for him._

"What."

As expected, his voice comes out curt and snappy. Jihoon doesn't flinch, instead challenging him with a glare and a cute huff. Soonyoung's heart melts as his vision clears, and he inwardly curses himself for being so in love with his husband. Not that he can help it; they got married for a reason.

"Let's work out," Jihoon says, more like demands.

Soonyoung immediately face-plants back into his pillow and bats Jihoon's hand away again. "Go back to sleep, Jihoon. It's too early to work out."

"No, we're _going,"_ insists his husband. "You're coming with me."

"Jihoon, _no."_

"Jihoon, _yes."_

"Hoon-ah, baby," Soonyoung croaks, lifting his head to squint at the alarm clock once more. "It's two in the god damn morning. We're not going to the gym at this hour. Go back to sleep and maybe we can go in the morning. Morning as in 8 a.m., not 2 a.m."

He feels the bed dip by his hips, and the hand on his ankle travels across the expanse of his back. "But _yeobo..."_

 _Oh, fuck,_ Soonyoung thinks, hiding his face in the pillow to prevent the inevitable smile from growing on his face. _Damn you for being my weakness._

"Baby, no," he says, rolling over so he can breathe properly. He glances up at Jihoon and immediately realizes his mistake when he sees his husband pouting. "Baby..."

"Just this once?" Jihoon pleads, leaning down to peck, peck, peck at Soonyoung's lips. "Just this once, promise."

Soonyoung purses his lips to hide his smile. He always smiles when Jihoon initiates their kisses, because he's weak like that.

"It's never just this once," he accuses, pulling Jihoon on top of him and locking him in place, "and _you_ know that."

"Last one then," Jihoon says with promise in his voice. 

Soonyoung runs a hand through his hair fondly. "It's never the last one either and _I_ know that." 

"So come with me."

"No."

"Please?"

 _Don't give in, Kwon Soonyoung,_ Soonyoung thinks to himself firmly. _Don't you dare give in. No matter how much you love him, it's 2 a.m. and definitely not worth your energy._

"No, honey," he soothes. "Why go to the gym and exercise when we can stay in bed and exercise here?" He wriggles his eyebrows.

Jihoon snorts and presses a hand against his face. "As amazing as our sex life is, we should really start improving on other aspects too. Like, I don't know...exercising _not_ in our bed."

Soonyoung slyly slips his hand beneath Jihoon's shirt, brushing against the hard ridges of pure muscle. "I don't hear a 'no.'"

Jihoon chuckles but doesn't stop him from touching. "If we work out together, I'll let you fuck me."

"Tempting."

"How 'bout this," Jihoon starts, and that's usually code for _I have a great idea that I know you'll agree to because you love me too much to say no_ or _I have a terrible idea but you'll like it anyway because you love me too much._ "I'll give you little rewards for every exercise you do."

Soonyoung quirks an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like...for every pushup you do, I'll give you a kiss," Jihoon suggests. "Or I'll kiss you every time you do a sit up."

"Give me something more tempting."

"I'll suck you off when you bench press."

Soonyoung coughs on air, bewildered and cheeks hot. "Jihoon!"

Jihoon stares at him, looking equally bewildered. "What?"

"That―I didn't mean like that!"

"What could be more tempting than a blowjob?" The question comes out innocent, but Jihoon's eyes are twinkling with amusement.

"Well―" Soonyoung falters a little. "I mean, that's an idea but we can't― _you_ can't suck me off while I'm bench pressing!"

"You like exhibitionism though?"

"Well, I do," he says, a little shy, "but I'm gonna drop the bar on myself if you suck me off. You know I keep telling you that you give really good head. My arms will fail me."

Jihoon chuckles. “So is that a yes?"

“Jihoon―"

“Great, I’ll meet you outside in five!” Jihoon chirps, sliding off Soonyoung and immediately heading out the door as though they’d mutually agreed on something already.

Soonyoung blinks at the empty space where Jihoon used to be, then he lets out a loud groan and shoves his face back in his pillow. He counts silently, slowly, trying to convince himself to get out of bed with the promise of some hot, heated sex in the gym. How tempting.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he clambers out of bed with a huff. He gets himself ready, changing into a simple attire of a plain black t-shirt and black sweatpants. He washes his face and has just barely enough energy to wash his face before he’s heading out the door, grabbing his phone on the way out.

Jihoon’s waiting for him on the bench outside, already stretching his limbs out with ease. Soonyoung would be lying if he said he isn’t blatantly staring at the swell of Jihoon’s ass as he moves.

“Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna warm up with me?"

Soonyoung flicks his eyes up immediately, catching the cheeky smirk Jihoon throws over his shoulder. 

"I could help you warm up," Soonyoung says shamelessly, coming up behind Jihoon and blatantly smacking the meat of his ass.

Jihoon swats him away. "Tempting," he says playfully. "But I'm not having outdoors sex."

"Shame," Soonyoung says with a click of his tongue. 

They finish stretching together within five minutes and it isn't long before they begin jogging down towards the gym. It isn't a long ways away but it still has Soonyoung feeling tired by the end of it. He'll have to work out a little more to keep up with Jihoon.

They arrive at the gym soon enough. Jihoon immediately grasps his wrist and takes him inside.

"So what are we starting with first?" Soonyoung questions, watching Jihoon take out a rolled up yoga mat from the cabinet. "Floor sex?"

Jihoon whacks him with the rolled up mat. "Stop thinking about sex all the time," he chides, rolling out the yoga mat on a space. "We're gonna do pushups and sit ups."

"Pushups and sit ups," Soonyoung repeats, watching as Jihoon gets into position for a pushup. "Why don't we just fuck?"

Jihoon looks up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, get under me then."

"Wait, really?"

With one hand, Jihoon holds himself up and pats the space beneath him. "Come here."

A little incredulous but pleased nonetheless, Soonyoung gets on his knees and rolls his body over until he's lying underneath his husband. He gives him a cheeky smile.

"Hi."

Jihoon adjusts his position, giving him an amused look. "You really are so gullible sometimes, babe."

Soonyoung pouts. "We're not actually fucking, are we?"

Chuckling, Jihoon leans down and kisses him deeply. "Of course not. You're just here for motivation."

"Motivation for what?"

Jihoon raises himself up again. "So I can do this." Then he lowers himself to press another kiss on Soonyoung's lips.

Soonyoung hums, reflexively chasing after Jihoon's lips when he pulls away to do another pushup. "I think I can get used to this. I don't have to do anything _and_ I'm getting rewarded for not doing anything."

"Oh, no," Jihoon laughs, shaking his head. " _You_ are going to do sit ups with me."

Soonyoung can feel his abdomen aching at the thought of it. "Do I get kisses too?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe is not a definitive answer," Soonyoung grumbles, but he happily meets Jihoon's lips when he comes down again. " _Maybe_ I won't do it." He's petty like that.

"Okay," Jihoon says simply. "That's fine with me."

Soonyoung gapes at him. "You're supposed to _not_ want that, you know?"

"Well, if you're not gonna do it, then I won't kiss you. I can live without your kisses." Jihoon raises a challenging eyebrow and makes his point by doing a pushup and moving his head back slightly _just_ when their lips are supposed to meet.

"Fine, then you won't get any kisses," Soonyoung challenges back, even going as far as to purse his lips. 

"Okay then."

Much to Soonyoung's absolute dismay, Jihoon avoids kissing him for the next five minutes. He doesn't want to give in. He _really_ doesn't want to give in but _damn it,_ maybe he's getting agitated because Jihoon is one of the most stubborn fucks he knows, and he knows he himself is also said stubborn fuck, so both of them being stubborn fucks is not the most ideal situation.

"Gonna give in?" Jihoon taunts.

Soonyoung stops pursing his lips, which had gone numb a few seconds ago. "No."

"Okay." Then Jihoon leans back and _pulls_ his shirt off. He resumes his position over Soonyoung and leans down. "How about now?"

But Soonyoung is a stubborn fuck. "No."

Jihoon's lips curl up. "Okay." And so he resumes doing pushups again.

Soonyoung doesn't dare look down. The second he sees the sweat glistening on Jihoon's body and dripping down the ridges of his abs, he knows it's over for him. It's difficult, but he likes to think that his self control has gotten a little better over the years he's known Jihoon.

But after another five minutes of not getting kisses and realizing that Jihoon may have better self control than him, Soonyoung realizes he can't go another minute without the feeling of Jihoon's lips on his.

The next time Jihoon does another pushup, Soonyoung reaches up, cups his nape, and _yanks_ him down to press their lips together.

Jihoon― _the damn asshole_ ―laughs against his lips like he _knew_ this would happen, and, okay―maybe Soonyoung's self control isn't as great as he thought but who cares when he's finally getting what he wants?

"Don't forget about your pushups, babe," Jihoon tells him, but Soonyoung shuts him up real quick with a sneaky pinch of his nipple.

"Pushups later," he says back, rolling them over and straddling Jihoon until he can freely roam his hands over his torso. "I want your dick."

"Why are you like this?" Jihoon sighs, but nonetheless indulges Soonyoung in his antics. "We're really having sex here? We'll need to clean up and be quiet―"

Soonyoung kisses him deeply just to shut him up.

"Talk later, fuck now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always say I'm tired of writing smut scenes but here I am writing (slightly) smut scenes. I hate my brain ;;
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


	6. Dancing in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Soonyoung tries to slow dance with Jihoon. Jihoon is exasperated but fond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Soonhoon Day! ^^
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

_"I found a love for me  
Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead..."_

Jihoon shakes his head exasperatedly as Soonyoung leans heavily against him. He's singing _something,_ which Jihoon can just barely make out to be a horrible rendition of Ed Sheeran's Perfect. It's horribly off tune and terribly loud, but Jihoon is so incrediblyfond that he can't find it in himself to particularly care.

Soonyoung smells of alcohol and his favorite cologne. Half an hour after their little date on their balcony finds him drunk and close to being completely wasted, but again, Jihoon doesn't care. Soonyoung will do whatever Soonyoung wants, and Jihoon, being the good husband he is, only watches and waits for his inevitable downfall.

"Sing with me, Jihoonie," Soonyoung slurs, tripping on his own two feet.

Jihoon catches him, he always does, and he shakes his head once again when Soonyoung's eyes slide shut. His head jerks not too long later, eyes bleary and a confused pout on his lips. He really is too adorable for his own good. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Jihoon asks, chuckling.

"Sing," Soonyoung drawls, reaching up and clumsily shaking at his shoulders. "I wanna hear you sing."

Chuckling again, pressing his husband up against him, Jihoon goes onto sing the next line. 

_"Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..."_

A dopey smile makes its way on Soonyoung's face, and he attempts to sway their bodies side to side, only to fail miserably. Jihoon takes matters into his own hands―quite literally―and wounds his arms around Soonyoung's waist, swaying them side to side.

The crickets are quiet from beneath the bushes, and the wind howls a little, like a ghost of a whistle. The breeze blows, pushing them closer together for warmth. 

The full moon is beautiful tonight, and Jihoon finds his eyes unable to detach from Soonyoung's relaxed and content smile. It feels like they have all the time in the world, to simply slow dance under the moonlight with nothing to disturb them.

He wishes they had more moments like this.

_"Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine..." _

Soonyoung makes an effort to harmonize with him though it comes out a little straggled and pitchy. Jihoon keeps going despite that, heart warm and tender as he rubs soothing circles against Soonyoung's hips.

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung drawls again. "You should make lullabies with your voice...I'd fall asleep."

Jihoon stops singing, leveling his husband with a cocked eyebrow. "Are you saying my voice is boring?" He's teasing, but Soonyoung's reaction is always fun to see.

"Noooo," Soonyoung whines, eyes only half open and lips turned down unpleasantly. "I'm saying...like...your voice is so good that it puts people to sleep."

"What?" Jihoon tries to stifle a laugh but he fails miserably. "My voice puts people to sleep?"

"Yes," Soonyoung drawls.

Jihoon hums in fake disappointment. "Then I should stop singing, right? So you don't fall asleep on me?"

"No," Soonyoung whines, weakly hitting his shoulder. "I like your voice. Your voice is nice. Sing moreeeee. What's the next lyrics? _Well, I found a man, stronger than anyone I know...baby, I'm~"_

 _"Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms,"_ Jihoon sings in between chuckles. 

"Oh my god, Jihoonie!" Soonyoung croons suddenly. "Look, we're doing that right now. It's almost like this song was made for us. This should've been our wedding song." He's pouting again, his hold on Jihoon becoming more loose by the second.

"It _was_ our wedding song. What are you talking about?" 

"It was?"

Jihoon laughs. His husband is a very funny yet forgetful drunk. 

"What was the next line?" Soonyoung questions.

 _"Barefoot on the grass, listening to our―"_ Jihoon starts, but Soonyoung covers his mouth with wide eyes and an insistent shake of his head.

"No!" he half whispers, half exclaims. "I wanna sing it! Shut up!"

Jihoon bites down on his cheek to keep from laughing, encouraging his husband with a nod. 

_"Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it..."_

Soonyoung doesn't break eye contact, a smile curling at the edges of his lips as he caresses Jihoon's face. The tender look in his eyes never fails to make Jihoon feel vulnerable. 

_"Darling, you look perfect tonight..."_ he harmonizes sweetly against Soonyoung's melody. 

Somewhere in the background, there's an acoustic guitar finishing the song. Perhaps the sound is in his head, mind substituting the silence with noise to make the moment all the more perfect.

Either way, being with Soonyoung is all he needs to make the moment perfect. 

"Okay, next song!" Soonyoung suddenly exclaims, pushing himself off from Jihoon and stumbling backwards. "I think we should do rock this time!"

Jihoon is absolutely bewildered. "Rock?" he echoes, his romantic mood ruined. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Soonyoung seems so happy that Jihoon feels his mood lift again instantly. "Like, we can do all those crazy moves that all those rock artists do. Like―" He starts swooshing his head back and forth almost violently, stopping almost as quickly as he did it and bracing himself against the fence. "Ooh, wait, okay. Let's _not_ do that. I think I'm gonna puke."

"Why did you do it then?" Jihoon asks exasperatedly, instantly stepping back a few feet when Soonyoung begins to dry heave. "If you throw up on this fucking balcony, you're cleaning it up tomorrow."

"Water," Soonyoung croaks, crouching down and holding his head. "Ugh, my hangover's gonna be a bitch tomorrow."

Chuckling, Jihoon hands him a glass of water. "I'll be right back." 

"You're gonna leave me here to suffer?" Soonyoung whines.

"Yeah, you're sleeping out here," Jihoon says flatly, and without a second glance back, he turns around and heads inside. 

He can still hear Soonyoung whining as he descends down the corridor quickly to grab a bottle of Tylenol and another bottle of water. When he comes back, Soonyoung had fallen silent, still curled up in a ball on the ground and leaning forward slightly.

Crouching down, Jihoon sets the Tylenol and water down and nudges Soonyoung. "Soonyoung, baby, don't fall asleep. Drink the medicine first and I'll take you to bed."

"You'll take me to bed or you'll take me _on_ the bed?" Soonyoung slurs, giggling.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and opens the Tylenol bottle, shaking a tablet out and pressing it against Soonyoung's lips. "Drink."

Soonyoung's tongue swoops out and he takes the pill into his mouth. Jihoon uncaps the water bottle, chuckling at the unpleasant look on Soonyoung's face at the bitter taste of the Tylenol. He presses the bottle against his lips and tilts it up, letting Soonyoung drink.

After a couple of gulps, Soonyoung pulls away with a small burp, giggling again.

"Come on, let's take you to bed," Jihoon says fondly.

"Wait, I wanna―I wanna do something," Soonyoung protests, standing up and pushing Jihoon into a chair. Then he frowns and pats his thighs. "Where's your phone? Gimme your phone."

Without question, Jihoon hands him his phone, watching as his husband scrolls through it. "I thought you wanted me to take you to bed?"

"Not yet, just―" A familiar, sultry tune begins to play loudly, most of the sound taken by the wind. "Just sit and enjoy."

Jihoon watches, eyebrows shooting up when Soonyoung swings a leg over his lap and straddles him. The realization begins to settle in, having a sudden inkling of what Soonyoung wants to do.

"Are you giving me―"

"A lap dance, yes," Soonyoung says, smiling lazily at him as he moves his hips. "You better have a boner by the end of this. I wanna get fucked."

"You said you wanted to go to bed."

"No, _you_ said that," Soonyoung hums, tilting his head. "If I said that, then I would've specified what I wanted to do in bed."

Jihoon sighs. What was supposed to be a romantic night together has now transformed into steamy hot goodness. He doesn't know if he should be pleasantly surprised or highly concerned at how much sex they have, but he's not going to complain.

"Okay then," he says, leaning back in his seat and watching Soonyoung move his hips. "Show me what you got, baby."

Soonyoung's eyelids lower, a teasing smirk curling at the edge of his lips.

"Yes, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my fics always end up smutty. I am not to blame for this.
> 
> Keep streaming Silent Boarding Gate ^^
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
